Der Scheck heiligt die Mittel
Zusammenfassung Nachdem Fiona mit Steve Schluss gemacht hat, beschließt sie, sich mit Tony zu treffen. Der Polizist ist schon seit seiner Jugend in Fiona verliebt. Die Gallaghers bekommen derweil unerwarteten Besuch von einer Dame vom Amt für Gesundheitsfürsorge, sie sucht nach Franks Tante Ginger, deren Rente Frank seit zwölf Jahren kassiert. Um den Schwindel nicht auffliegen zu lassen, leihen sich die Gallaghers eine senile Dame aus dem Altersheim, und geben sie als Tante Ginger aus. Handlung 1. Szene: Was bisher geschah 2. Szene: Titelsquenz 3. Szene: Fiona und Tony kleiden sich schnell um Fiona und Tony treiben es in seinem Polizeiwagen nach dem Empfang, doch bevor sie es beenden können gehen die Türen der Kirche auf und eine Horde kreischender Kinder rasen auf sein Auto zu, denn sie wollen das er die Sirenen an macht. Während die beiden sich eilig anziehen macht er sie dann auch an. Eine der Damen aus der Kirche schickt sich an die Kinder wegzuscheuchen, als sie Fiona auf dem Vordersitz entdeckt und sie missbilligend anschaut. 4. Szene: Ian bekommt ein besonderes Dankeschön Ein junges Mädchen läuft in kurzem Minirock die Treppe der Bahnstation herunter, was Kevs Blick auf sich zieht. Auch wenn Ian zunächst gedacht hat, dass die Hand, die ihn betatscht, während er die Regale auffüllt, die von Kash ist, ist es die Mandys. Sie taucht im Kash and Grab auf um sich ganz besonders bei Ian zu bedanken, der sie in der Schule vor der Anmache ihres widerlichen Geschichts-Lehrers gerettet hat. Ian versucht sie höflichst abzuweisen, doch sie bleibt hartnäckig. 5. Szene: Lip holt Karen ab Lip holt derweil Karen zu Hause ab, wo Frank derzeit die gutmütige Sheila ausnutzt. Er spielt sich vor seinem eigenen Sohn als Vater auf und Lip kann es kaum erwarten das Haus gleich wieder zu verlassen, er lehnt sogar Essen von Sheila ab und sagt ihr, dass sie beide nachher Burger holen wollen. Frank erzählt Lip, dass er sich bei Sheila rundum wohlfühlt. Er fragt Lip nach seinen Absichten in Bezug auf Karen, die just in dem Moment die Treppe hinunterkommt. Frank ruft aus seinem Sessel noch hinterher, dass sie vor Mitternacht wieder zu Hause sein soll und "Nichts unterhalb der Gürtellinie" tun sollen und die beiden verschwinden. 6. Szene: Mandy wartet auf Ian Ian und Kash verlassen den Laden durch die Hintertür und küssen sich leidenschaftlich. Doch kaum ist der vor Glück grinsende Ian einige Schritte gelaufen, lauert auch schon Mandy, die den Kuss glücklicherweise nicht gesehenn hat, auf ihn hinter Kashs Lieferwagen. Sie will wissen, ob er sie schon vermisst hätte und erklärt ihm, dass sie ihn jetzt nach Hause bringt, auf die Frage, was sie denn dort will. Sie Szene wechselt ins Wohnzimmer der Gallaghers dort stinkt die dortige Zweisamkeit nach Merkwürdigkeit. Mandy versucht Ian näher zu kommen, doch versucht er so schnell wie möglich vor ihr zu flüchten indem er ein weiteres Bier holt. Sobald er in der Küche ist, versucht Mandy Carl mit Tritten dazu zu bringen nach oben zu gehen. Als Ian wieder kommt verabschiedet Carl sich mit den Worten: "Jep und viel Spaß beim Herpes kriegen." Daraufhin schmeißt sie sich an Ian ran indem sie ihn küsst und will dann auch Sex mit ihm haben, was Ian jedoch sichtlich unangenehm ist. Kurze Zeit später sieht man Mandy erniedrigt Ian als "Arschloch" titulierend aus dem Haus der Gallaghers rennen, als Tony Fiona gerade nach Hause bringt und nach ihrer Beziehung mit Steve fragt, wobei Fiona was den Beziehungsstatus angeht ausweicht um über die Kinder vorhin zu reden. Fiona läuft ins Haus und will wissen: "Was ist los? Warum weint Mandy Milkovich?" Verabschiedet sich kurz von Tony und fährt fort:"Was habt ihr mit Mandy Milkovich gemacht?" 7. Szene: Lip fragt nach Karens Mutter Lip und Karen liegen auf einer Wolldecke angekuschelt unter einer Bahnüberführung. Er will wissen, was mit ihrer Mum sei, dass sie nie aus dem Haus gehe. Sie stellt ihm als Gegenfrage, warum sein Dad so viel säuft. Auf der Suche nach Antworten sieht er einen Fleck an ihrem Hals und fragt ob das ein Knutschfleck sei, was sie beantwortet, dass sie sich da mit dem Lockenstab verbrannt hätte, aber auf der anderen Seite wäre ein Knutschfleck, den sie ihm bereitwillig zeigt. Er will wissen, von wem der Knutschfleck sei. Sie sagt: "Ernie Marcy" was Lip nach näherer Betrachtung mit den Worten "So ein Anfänger!" quittiert. Er will danach von ihr wissen, wie es sei, dass sein Dad bei ihnen wohnt, worauf Karen antwortet: "Schon abgefahren..." Er spricht weiter, dass sie sich noch auf was gefasst machen können. Karen lenkt dann vom Thema ab und meint, dass es ganz schön kalt sei und Lip hört den nächsten Zug herannahen. 8. Szene: Kevin vermisst den Toaster Am nächsten Morgen will ein nackter Kevin Frühstück machen, doch kann er seinen Toaster nicht finden. Ein entsetzter Kevin ruft Veronica an. Diese ist gerade auf der Arbeit im Altersheim, schröpft einer alten Dame den Rücken, als Kevin sie anruft. Sie meldet sich mit "Hallo Schatz" doch Kev ist verärgert und erklärt ihr, dass sie aufhören soll den Gallaghers ihre Sachen zu leihen. Er fragt sie: "Einen Toaster? Wer verdammt leiht sich einen Toaster?" V erklärt ihm, dass Carl deren Toaster in Brand gesteckt hat, als er zwei Actionfiguren miteinander verschmelzen wollte. Kev ist immer noch aufgebracht und sagt ihr, dass es ihm egal sei und die Gallaghers sich selbst nen Toaster kaufen sollen, da ein Toaster schon ab 20$ zu kaufen sei. Während des Gesprächs hat Kev sich angezogen. Und die beiden beenden das Gespräch. Bei den Gallaghers ruft Fiona, dass alle in 10 Minuten unten antreten sollen und sie wundert sich, warum es im Haus so kalt sei, während sie die Wäsche zusammensammelt. Sie schaut sich Debbies Schularbeit an und nimmt Carl den Baseballschläger ab. Pünktlich zum Frühstück taucht Steve auf, dem sie die Tür vor der Nase wieder zuschlagen will, der aber darauf besteht dass er wegen Ian da ist und nicht um Fiona zu sehen. Just in dem Moment taucht Kev mit seinem Toastbrot in der Hand bei den Gallaghers auf und will wissen vo sein Toaster ist. Debbie steht mit dem Laptop in der Küche und versucht ein WLAN-Signal zu bekommen, während Carl versucht an Kevs Toaster Melted Man zu erschaffen. Dieser hebt ihn von seinem Toaster weg und erklärt ihm er solle einen Bunsenbrenner nehmen wie andere Kinder auch, dann begrüßt er Fiona und reicht ihr einen Blumenstrauß, da der Lieferant ihre Adresse nicht gefunden hat. Sie ist der Meinung, dass sie von Steve sind und schmeißt sie weg, doch Steve hält dran fest, dass sie nicht von ihm kommen. Debbie hat mittlerweile ein WLAN-Signal gefunden und sagt:"Ja super, vier Balken, danke Weber327!" Lip kommt unterdessen in die Küche und ist belustigt von Steves Hartnäckigkeit. Er fragt ihn, ob er sich noch mehr beschimpfen lassen will und dass er wie ein Bumerang sei. Steve sagt, dass er eine Wette verloren hätte und Ian fragen will, was für Karten er ihm besorgen soll. Fiona sagt dazu sarkastisch, dass sie ja auch im 17. Jahrhundert leben und er ihn nicht anrufen konnte um zu fragen, da das Telefon noch nicht erfunden sei. Ian kommt nach unten und fragt, ob er die Karten hätte. Steve fragt,ob er welche für die Flyers am 12. oder die Eulers am 27. haben möchte. Ian antwortet, dass er ganz klar welche für die Eulers haben möchte und Kev, der vorbeigekommen ist um seinen Toaster zu benutzen, sagt: "Sehr gute Wahl, die Flyers sind ne Schwuchteltruppe." Lips Augen weiten sich vor Schreck und Ian lässt es einfach abtropfen. Fiona bemerkt, dass die Gasrechnung nicht bezahlt ist. Steve fischt die Karte von den Blumen aus dem Müll und liest sie vor: "Fiona, danke für die unvergessliche Nacht mit dir. Tony" Fiona entreißt ihm daraufhin die Karte und Steve möchte wissen, wer Tony ist, doch Kev sagt:" Du hast dich mit Tony eingelassen? Ach süß, wie gnädig von dir..." Steve ist entsetzt von der Tatsache, dass Fiona sich mit dem Bullen eingelassen hat. Fiona äußert daraufhin Tonys Vorzüge und Kev tut so als würde er vor Langeweile einschlafen. Fiona will von Lip das Telefon haben, wegen der Gasrechnung und Stev möchte wissen, was eingelassen in dem Zusammenhang heißt, was Kev ihm erörtert. Steve meint daraufhin, dass sie nicht lange gefackelt hätte. 9. Szene: Sheila bereitet sich auf eine Reise ins Lebensmittelgeschäft vor Doch sie hat es immer noch besser als Sheila. Sheila bemuttert Frank und Karen am Frühstückstisch. Frank liest die Zeitung. Sie hat beschlossen, dass dies der Tag sein wird. Der Tag an dem sie das Haus verlassen und in den Laden gehen wird. Das irritiert Frank und als der was dazu sagen will, wird er von Karen unter dem Tisch getreten. Karen spricht ihr Mut zu. Sie hat sich sogar eine Einkaufsliste gemacht und Frank möchte, dass sie ihm Dosenbier mitbringt. Sie nimmt ihre Liste und beginnt sich zur Tür zu bewegen, während sie vor sich hin murmelt: "Ein Schritt nach dem anderen." Sheila öffnet die Tür und tritt nach draußen, doch ist sofort mit den vielen Geräuschen überfordert. Sie fängt an zu schreien und wird sofort von Karen wieder nach drinnen gebracht. Karen gibt ihr ihre Tabletten und sagt ihrer Mutter, dass sie für sie zum Supermarkt geht. Sheila ist enttäuscht, dass sie es nicht tun konnte, doch Frank bietet an auszuhelfen. Er nimmt sich das Geld - dabei fast den Einkaufszettel vergessend - und zieht los um die Lebensmittel zu kaufen. 10. Szene: Fiona erfährt etwas neues über Tony Im Haus der Gallaghers: Alle frieren und Fiona sagt, dass sie 587$ bräuchten, sonst würde das Gas nicht wieder angestellt. Lip sagt, dass er heute einen College-Eignungstest für jemanden machen würde und somit 100 Dollar bekommt. Debbie sagt, dass sie im Internet eine Möglichkeit gefunden hätte, wie sie monatlich 200$ bekommen würden und zwar indem sie behaupten, dass Carl geistig zurück geblieben ist. Ian sagt, dass er sein Geld am Freitag bekommt und Fiona meint, dass sie sich um den Rest kümmern würde. Mit einem Blick zur Uhr scheucht sie die Kinder aus dem Haus und zur Schule. Steve bietet an ihr das Geld zu leihen. Es sei ihm auch egal ob er es zurück bekommt. Kev meldet sich darauf hin zu Wort und meint, er würde sich ein paar Tausender leihen, wenn er es nicht zurückgeben muss. Das Gespräch zwischen Fiona und Steve über Tony geht weiter und Lip fragt, ob das alles sei, was er drauf hat. Lip geht und Fiona schmeißt Steve noch raus. Sie schließt die Tür hinter den beiden und Kev lobt Fiona für ihre Haferflocken, was sie zum Lächeln bringt, als Frank nach Hause kommt und fängt an seine Tasche mit dem Essen aus dem Haus zu füllen, wobei vieles schon halb verzehrt ist. Er verwässert die Milch, bis sie wieder voll ist und kippt ein Glas O-Saft zurück in die Packung. Fiona fragt ihn, weshalb er ihr Essen einpackt. Er streitet mit ihr, dass sie wohl sein Essen meint. Sie sagt:" Nein unser Essen." Daraufhin erwidert er, dass sie das Essen mit Lebensmittelmarken kaufen würde die mit Steuern finanziert würden, die er zahle. Kev kann darüber nur lachen und antwortet spöttisch: "Seit wann das?" Frank fragt ihn auf die Frage hin, seit wann er hier wohne, was Kev aber nur mit "Der Toaster" beantwortet. An der Tür klopft es und Tony steht vor der Tür. Sie lässt ihn rein und Kev spricht ihn amüsiert mit seinem Toaster im Arm an. Frank packt derweil immer noch das Essen seiner Kinder ein. Während Fiona und Tony sich unterhalten, verabschiedet sich Frank mit einem "Bis dann." Tony ist vorbei gekommen um mit Fiona über die Sache im Polizeiauto zu sprechen. So stellt sich heraus, dass es nicht nur Tonys erstes Mal mit Fiona war, sondern sein erstes Mal überhaupt. V kann es kaum glauben, dass Fiona ihm seine Unschuld geraubt hat und fragt, ob es ein Mitleidsfick war und will Details wissen. Dann kommen die beiden wieder auf Steve zu sprechen und V ist der Meinung, das Fiona nur mit Tony geschlafen hat um es Steve heimzuzahlen. Sie sagt weiter, dass sie was Steve angeht etwas nachsichtiger sein soll, da er es nur gut meint. Als es klopft meint V, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich Tonys Mutter ist. Eine Dame, Abby Rogero, die Sozialhilfe-Betrug auf richterlichen Beschluss hin untersucht, klopft an der Tür. Sie ist von der Generalinspektion und möchte mit Tante Ginger sprechen, doch Fiona informiert sie darüber, dass ihre Tante in einem Altersheim in Wisconsin lebt. Die Frau erzählt ihr, dass jemand vor 12 Jahren ein Postfach auf Gingers Namen eingerichtet hat und jeden Monat ohne ihre Zustimmung die Rentenchecks abkassiert. Kev steht derweil wieder vor der Tür, tritt ohne Worte ins Haus und kommt mit einem Heizlüfter und V aus dem Haus. V entschuldigt sich bei Fiona und sagt ihr, dass sie anrufen soll. Ms Rogero erklärt Fiona, dass sie den nächsten Scheck für ihre Tante dabei hat, somit kommt sie am nächsten Tag um 10 wieder um ihr diesen persönlich zu überreichen. Dann lernt sie sie kennen und kann ihr ein paar Fragen stellen. 11. Szene: Ian wird besucht Die Szene beginnt, als drei Schläger sich auf den Weg machen. Unterdessen füllt Ian Regale auf, als er von Mandys drei widerlichen, verdorbenen Brüdern besucht wird. Die drei sind auf dem Kriegspfad, da Ian ihre Schwester angetatscht hat. Sie rauschen in den Laden, doch Ian, der ein Experte für die Flucht aus spannungsgeladenen Situationen geworden ist, rennt in den Lagerraum. Kash erzählt ihnen, dass Ian vermutlich aus der Hintertür raus ist und als sie den Laden verlassen, um zur Hintertür zu laufen, schließt er die Vordertür ab. Kash klopf an die Tür vom Lagerraum und sagt Ian, dass die Luft rein ist, dieser öffnet die Tür und schwört Kash, dass er sie nicht angefasst hat. 12. Szene: Fiona konfrontiert Frank mit Ginger Lip und Karen laufen zu einem Gebäude, in dem die College-Tests stattfinden. Karen gibt ihm einen Ausweis und erzählt ihm ein paar Details zu seinem Job. Dann erklärt sie ihm, dass sie mehr Geld für ihn rausgeschlagen hat statt 100$ bekommt er nun 150$. Lip küsst sie und die beiden verabschieden sich. Karen sagt: "Wir sehen uns in drei Stunden." und Lip antwortet:"Sagen wir in zwei." Woraufhin Lip verschwindet und Karen lächelt breit. Frank sitzt mit den Lebensmitteln die er seinen Kindern gestohlen hat im Alibi und lässt sich volllaufen, während er raucht und ein Kreuzworträtsel versucht zu lösen. So findet Fiona ihn vor, als sie mit Liam auf dem Arm auf der Suche nach ihm das Alibi betritt. Sie will von ihm wissen, wo Tante Ginger steckt. Sie fragt ihn aus, während Kev sie fragt, ob die Bullenfreundin was zu trinken haben wolle. Fiona fragt Frank, ob Ginger wirklich in einem Pflegeheim in Wisconsin lebt, da sie ihre Checks in Chicago einlöst. Er tut so, als sei er ´überrascht, dass Ginger in der sei ohne sich bei ihm zu melden. Doch Kev und Fiona haben ihn durchschaut, dass er die Schecks einlöst. Fiona ist wütend und sagt ihm, dass das richtig Ärger geben wird, wenn jemand davon erfährt. Frank beschuldigt sie daraufhin, dass sie nur auf das Geld au sei. Er beteuert, dass er sich all die Jahre um sie gekümmert habe, sie angerufen hat und sie sogar ein Mal besucht hat. Dann meint Fiona, dass das gut sei, dann könne er sie ja auch her bringen, da die Frau vom Sozialamt morgen mit einem Kollegen wieder kommen würde um Ginger fragen zu stellen. Frank ringt sich nur ein "Na und?" ab und Fiona verschwindet mit Liam. Doch sobald Fiona verschwunden ist, ist Frank auf einmal nicht mehr so lässig. Er springt auf und geht, wobei er die Lebensmittel auf der Theke zurücklässt, weil er gemerkt hat, wie tief er in der Scheiße sitzt. Er läuft an einer Wand vorbei, an die Mandys Brüder mit roter Farbe gesprayt haben: Ian Gallagher is a dead man. Frank eilt zur Suppenküche, wo ihm der Eintritt verwehrt wird, da an Weihnachten die Spenden der Heilsarmee gestohlen hat. Er versucht den Türsteher dort zu überreden ihn rein zu lassen, doch der hat kein Erbarmen. Er sagt dem Kerl, dass er die ganze Angelegenheit vergisst, wenn dieser ihn für ein paar Stunden eine alte Dame ausleiht. Dann geleitet der Herr ihn von der Mission etwas unsanft fort. Frank wird mal wieder ausfallend. Doch er entdeckt einen Hintereingang. 13. Szene: Fiona arbeitet in einem Food-Truck Ian läuft Mandy über den Weg und fragt sie, warum sie ihm ihre Brüder auf den Hals gehetzt hat. Doch sie weigert sich ihm zu antworten. Er bittet sie ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen, doch sie fährt ihn an und geht. In der Zwischenzeit begegnen sich Fiona, die gerade in einem Foodtruck arbeitet, und Steve wieder, da er bei ihr einen Chicken Burrito Spezial bestellt. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, ob er sie verfolgt und dass er ihren Vater entführt hat. Steve macht einen Punkt, damit das er sagt, dass sie niemals so angepisst wäre, wenn es ihr egal wäre. Sie erklärt ihm, er solle verschwinden. Er bekommt seinen Burrito und gibt Fiona nen Zehner und erklärt ihr, dass es so stimmt. Dann verschwindet er. 14. Szene: Lip tritt für Ian ein Lip und Karen laufen die Straße herunter nachdem Lip den Collegetest in Rekordzeit von 1 3/4 Stunden geschrieben hat. Und Lip ist der Meinung, dass er nur noch ne Möglichkeit finden muss den Test zweimal an einem Tag schreiben zu können. Dann laufen sie in die Arme von Mandys Brüdern. Lip fragt sich, was sie wollen und Karen meint, dass Mickey sie bestimmt wieder fragen will, ob sie mit ihm ausgeht. Auf Lips Frage, ob sie darauf keine Lust hätte, antwortet sie, dass sie lieber in Kuhscheiße baden würde. Mickey erklärt ihm, dass er für die letzte Arbeit die Lip für ihn geschrieben hat, eine zwei bekommen hätte. Lip meint, dass es doch gut sei und er es weitersagen soll, da das gut fürs Geschäft sei. Lip spricht weiter, dass er gehört hat, dass sie Iggy aus dem Knast entlassen haben. Mickey bestätigt das und sagt, dass ihre Mutter ihn da abholt und sie am Wochenende eine Party für ihn schmeißen wollen. Lip meint daraufhin, dass Iggy wahrscheinlich vorher wieder im Knast landet, wobei Mickey ihm nur zustimmen kann. Dann erzählt er Lip, dass Ian mit Mandy rumgemacht hat, was Lip für äußerst unwahrscheinlich hält. Mickey meint, dass Mandy das aber erzählt hat und Lip sagt weiterhin, dass das nicht sein kann. Dann erklärt Mickey ihnen, dass Ian ihnen schon den ganzen Tag entwischt und er statt Ian für die Prügel herhalten muss. Lip meint dann, dass sie eine Ausnahme machen könnten, worauf Mickey nur mit "Nicht wirklich" antwortet. Lip der daraufhin der Meinung ist, dass er wenn er verprügelt wird, es zumindest etwas verdient haben muss, sagt: "Tja vielleicht verwechselt ihr Ian nur mit den anderen 400 Typen aus der 10. denen sie schon einen geblasen hat." Währenddessen steht Karen daneben und verdreht die Augen, da sie das idiotisch findet, was Lip gerade tut. Dann kriegt Lip richtig was auf die Fresse von den Brüdern. 15. Szene: Tony lädt Fiona zum Abendessen ein Frank sitzt saufend im Wohnzimmer und liest eine Zeitschrift, als Fiona mit Liam durch die Haustür kommt. Er begrüßt sie überschwänglich und erklärt Fiona, die wissen will, was er zu Hause zu suchen hat, dass er Ginger gehohlt hat, so wie sie es gewünscht hat. Sie sieht eine Person mit schlechtem Make-Up auf einem Stuhl sitzen und fragt aufgeregt: "Das ist Tante Ginger?" "Höchstpersönlich." "Ginger hat 'nen Ständer." Huch, erwischt Frank würde ich mal sagen. Doch Frank versucht es noch zu retten, indem er Fiona versucht zu verkaufen, dass Ginger mit einer übergroßen Klitoris geboren wurde und sie deswegen als Kinder nie zu lange umarmen sollten. Es klopf an der Tür und Fiona drückt Frank Liam in den Arm, der vor sich hinbrabbelt. An der Tür ist Tony, der sie mit den Worten:"Hallo, ich bin's, die Jungfrau!" Fiona erklärt ihm, dass er ja keine mehr sei und kommt zu ihm raus, aufgrund der komischen Szenerie im Wohnzimmer. Tony versucht seine Jungfrau-Situation zu erklären, dass die Mädchen entweder zu betrunken oder zu katholisch gewesen seien, obwohl er Sex gewollt hatte, hat es zuvor nicht sein wollen. Er versucht dabei auch noch Witze zu reißen um die Situation aufzulockern. Dann kommt er zu dem eigentlichen Grund seines Besuches: Seine Mutter hat aufgrund der Tratschweiber von ihnen beiden erfahren und will sie am nächsten Tag zum Abendessen einladen. Fiona ist ungläubig, doch Tony versucht sie zu überzeugen, seine Mutter zu überzeugen. Fiona sagt, dass sie es sich überlegt. Tony verabschiedet sich und nennt ihr die Uhrzeit. Dann sagt Fiona "Na gut" und Tony versucht ihr zu erklären, dass sie nicht vor ihm weglaufen muss, da sie und ihre Familie ihm sehr wichtig sind. Dann erzählt er ihr die Geschichte von der Heirat der beiden als sie noch fünfjährige Kinder waren. Und ist der Meinung, dass das was zu bedeuten hat. Lip versucht sich unterdessen an den beiden unbemerkt vorbeizumogeln, um durch die Hintertür zu gehen, doch spricht Tony ihn an und fragt ihn, ob der andere das überlebt hat. Er versucht ihn abzuwimmeln, indem er "Alles cool Tony" sagt und beschließt dann, nachdem Fiona ihn eh schon drauf angesprochen hat, die Haustür zu nehmen. Fiona schaut ihn genau an und spricht aus was wir alle denken: "Oh Shit!" Sie begleitet Lip ins Haus und lässt Tony einfach stehen. 16. Szene: Fiona enthüllt das Schicksal von Tante Ginger Veronica kommt natürlich herüber um Lips Gesicht zu verarzten. Sie spricht darüber, dass bei jungen Männern die Nase am häufigsten gebrochen wird. Lip sagt daraufhin, mit Tampon in der Nase um die Blutung zu stillen: "Das ist ja wirklich interessant, aber wer ist der alte Sack?" Frank erklärt ihm, dass das kein alter Sack sei, sondern seine Tante Ginger. Lip ist irritiert und Fiona erklärt Frank, dass er mit der Farce aufhören soll. Lip fragt daraufhin, warum Frank ihnen Mr. Perry als Tante Ginger verkaufen will. Das irritiert Frank und Lip erklärt ihm, dass der alte Mann sein alter Schulbusfahrer sei, der immer im Müllcontainer hinter dem Supermarkt schläft. Fiona erörtert Lip daraufhin die Situation mit Ginger und dem Sozialamt und meint, dass Frank nur zu faul sei die richtige Ginger zu holen. Lip komplimentiert Frank für seinen Einfall, doch Fiona wertet das gleich wieder ab. Fiona beschwert sich bei Frank, dass sie nun die ganze Nacht durchfahren müssten um die richtige Ginger her zu holen. Fiona fragt daraufhin V, ob Kev ihnen seinen Wagen leihen würde, doch V denkt, dass er das garantiert nicht tun wird. Also sagt Fiona, dass sie ihn dann mal anbetteln wird. In dem Moment kommen Carl und Debbie mit einer Ladung Föhnen in die Küche. Fiona ruft Kev an um ihn um den Wagen anzubetteln, doch Frank unterbricht sie. Er sagt ihr, dass sie kein Auto bräuchten und auf Fionas frage, wie sie dann zu Ginger kämen antwortet er, dass sie tot sei. Auf diese Enthüllung reagiert der Rest der anwesenden Familie mit entsetzen. Fiona will von ihm wissen, seit wann sie denn schon tot sei und er antwortet etwa 12 Jahre. Daraufhin wird die Szene gezeigt wie sie starb: Auf einer Party, in dem Haus, an der auch Frank teilnahm. Die beiden haben Kokain genommen und Ginger ist an einer Überdosis gestorben, noch mit der Banknote als Röllchen in der Nase. Die Frank dann noch weiterverwendete. Fiona ist zutiefst entsetzt davon und erteilt Frank einen Anschiss, da er eine Straftat begannen hat, als er Gingers Schecks eingelöst hat. Außerdem wohnen sie in Gingers Haus, ohne Testament. Fiona rastet aus, weil Frank meint, er brauche kein Testament, da Ginger ja eigentlich gar nicht tot sei. Doch sie sieht das anders. Sie fragt, was sie jetzt tun sollen. 17. Szene: Die Gallaghers suchen eine Tante Glücklicherweise hat Veronica eine Lösung für das Problem. Sie suchen sich einfach im Altersheim in dem V arbeitet eine alte Dame aus, die sie sich ausleihen. V erklärt, welche der Frauen nicht in Frage kommt. Debbie geht auf die Suche, doch Fiona erklärt ihr, dass sie eine brauchen, die Alzheimer hat, wie die Oma von Debs bekannten Sophie. Frank erklärt Fiona, dass er nicht in sowas gesteckt werden will, wenn er alt ist und Fiona meint, dass er sich nicht sorgen braucht, da er sie gewiss alle überleben wird.Fiona fragt V, ob sie nicht ihren Job riskiert, wenn sie ihnen hilft, doch V tut das ab und sagt, dass es genau so wie im Fernsehen sei. Sie erzählt ihr, dass neulich einer in der Nachtschicht dabei erwischt wurde wie er eine Dame die im Koma liegt gevögelt hat, und daraufhin eine Gehaltserhöhung bekam. Debs hat mittlerweile die perfekte alte Dame gefunden, die sich mit einem Baum unterhält. 18. Szene: Kash hilft Ian beim Verstecken Kash schließt seinen Laden ab. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite warten die Milkovich Brüder auf Ian, doch der ist immer noch nicht aufzufinden für die drei. Also rufen sie herüber, dass sie morgen wieder kommen und gehen. Kash sagt Ian, der sich im Lieferwagen versteckt hat, dass sie weggehen. Ian sagt, dass es nicht passiert wäre, wenn er einfach Sex mit ihr gehabt hätte, doch Kash wendet ein, dass man sich nun mal nicht verstellen kann. Ian verdreht die Augen und sagt:"Halt die Klappe. Du kannst es!" Kash erwidert, dass er erst nach der Hochzeit mit Linda wusste, was mit ihm los ist. Daraufhin erklärt Ian, dass er von jetzt an hetero sein wird, doch Kash sagt, dass es nicht so einfach sei. Ian meint, dass er, Kash, es doch auch tut. Kash aber erinnert ihn daran, dass er es nur tut, weil er seine Kinder liebt und Ian solle es nicht noch komplizierter machen als es ohnehin schon ist. Kash schaut in den Seitenspiegel und sagt:"Jetzt komm nach vorn sie sind weg." Das tut Ian und Kash fährt ihn nach Hause. 19. Szene: Debbie hilft Gina, sich einzugewöhnen Die Gallaghers bringen derweil "Tante Ginger" aus dem Altenheim zu sich nach Hause. Die verwirrte alte Lady ist der Meinung, dass es wirklich ihr altes Haus sei und der Rest spielt die Scharade mit. Debbie quartiert sie in eines der Zimmer ein und "Ginger" sagt, was sie alles an Hausarbeit vor hat. Die beiden gehen nach oben und der von Frank als Frau verkleidete Mann wacht verwirrt auf und Frank wirft Perry aus dem Haus auf Fionas Geheiß hin. Es folgt eine Zusammenfassung von Szenen, in denen "Tante Ginger" mit Debbie kocht, dann machen sie Familienfotos und sie bringt Debbie einiges bei. Außerdem erzählt sie Debbie einen Schwank aus ihrer Jugend, doch vergisst gleich wieder, was sie erzählt hat. Steve kommt mit den Tickets vorbei und gibt sie Fiona, die ihm die Tür aufmacht. Sie stehen sich einige Sekunden schweigen gegenüber danach und er bringt sie zum Schmunzeln indem er zu ihr sagt: "Falls du mich brauchst: Ich bin drüben im Gebüsch und geb den Stalker." Steve weist sie darauf hin, dass sie gelächelt hat und sie knallt die Tür hinter ihm zu. Steve wird von den Milkovich-Brüdern angesprochen, ob Ian im Haus sei, doch Steve sagt, dass Ian nicht da sei und sie wollen weiter wissen, wann er wieder kommt. Steve gibt aber weiterhin den Ahnungslosen und steigt dann in sein Auto. Die Brüder wenden sich dann dem Haus zu, in dem Ian und Lip in letzter Sekunde vom Fenster wegspringen können, bevor sie beide entdeckt werden. Mickey schreit zu den beiden hoch: "Hey Lip, wie geht's deiner Lippe? Ich hab dich da oben gesehen. Sag deinem bescheuerten Bruder, dass wir auf ihn warten." 20. Szene: Ian entschuldigt sich bei Lip Ian entschuldigt sich nun bei Lip, dass ihm das mit seinem Gesicht leid täte. Die beiden Brüder rauchen und trinken Bier während der Szene. Lip sagt, dass es schon okay sei, doch Ian fährt fort, dass er Mandy gar nichts getan hat. Lip meint, dass er das wüsste, ihre Brüder das aber anders sehen. Ian erklärt dann, dass sie ihn vergewaltigen wollte und er sie weggeschubst hat. Jetzt sei sie sauer, sagt er und Lip gibt den Einwand an, dass er wahrscheinlich der erste sei, der nicht über sie herfallen wollte. Ian erzählt weiter, dass sie rum geschrieen und geheult hätte. Lip schlägt dann vor, ihr ihn einfach mal reinzustecken, vielleicht würde sie dann ihre Brüder zurückpfeifen. Ian antwortet sarkastisch, klar, vielleicht würde Lip seinen ja auch bei Kash reinstecken. Daraufhin will Lip wissen, ob er nach ihm gefragt hat und Ian spielt weiter mit und antwortet, dass Kash auf alle Gallagher Jungs scharf sei. Von Lip ist nur ein trockenes "Cool" zu hören, aber er stellt fest, dass er irgendwann die Prügel dafür einstecken muss. Ian nickt das ab und sagt, dass er das weiß. 21. Szene: Ian nimmt die Sache in die eigene Hand Am nächsten Morgen wacht Debbie neben der schlafenden "Ginger" auf. Lip wacht auf und merkt, dass Ian verschwunden ist. Er ist ebenso verschwunden, wie der Baseballschläger der Familie. Ian ist auf dem Weg zu den Milkovichs. Debbie und "Ginger" bereiten das Frühstück zu. Frank kommt rein. Carl versucht Melted Man in der Mikrowelle zu erschaffen. Lip fragt ihn, ob er den Baseballschläger hat und Fiona erklärt Frank, dass die Frau vom Amt in einer viertel Stund da sein wird und es schön wäre, wenn er bis dahin fertig ist. Fiona hält Lip an was zu essen, doch er kann nicht, er muss Ian aufhalten/beistehen und bittet Debbie ihm was aufzuheben. Er geht, doch auf Frank genörgelt, dass es wichtig ist, dass die Familie zusammen isst, macht er nochmal die Tür auf und klaut ihm das Essen vom Teller. Er lobt Debbie und verschwindet. Carl hat seine Actionfiguren geschmolzen und Frank holt sich einen weiteren Teller Essen,"Ginger" daraufhin will wissen, wer Frank ist, was Debbie ihr beantwortet. Ian harrt hinter den Mülltonnen gegenüber von dem Haus der Milkovichs aus, als Lip zu ihm stößt. Lip will von Ian wissen, wie sein Plan aussieht und Ian erzählt, dass er vor hat Mickey eine zu verpassen, sobald er auftaucht. Lip weist ihn auf die Lücke in seinem Plan hin, nämlich die zwei Brüder. Er hat vor die Brüder abzulenken, während Ian wegrennt. Lip ist der Meinung, dass sie das zusammen durchziehen sollen. Doch dann kommt Mandy aus dem Haus und Ian läuft ihr hinterher. Sie schreit ihn an, dass er ein toter Mann sei, wenn ihre Brüder ihn erwischen und fängt an wegzulaufen, doch Ian ruft ihr hinterher, dass er schwul sei. Mandy dreht sich verwirrt um. 22. Szene: Gina antwortet auf Abbys Fragen Fiona richtet die Bilder auf dem Kaminsims aus und "Ginger" sitzt mit Debbie auf dem Sofa, die eifrig aufschreibt, was Ginger ihr verrät. Frank erklärt Fiona, dass sie sie vielleicht da behalten sollen. Es klopft und die Leute vom Sozialamt stehen vor der Tür. Fiona begrüßt sie und eine erstaunte Ms. Rogero schaut sich im Wohnzimmer um, nachdem sie "Ginger" entdeckt hat. Sie stellt "Ginger" Fragen, als sei sie taub. Sie stellt sich vor und "Ginger" plappert zunächst nach, was die Frau sagt. Auf die Frage hin, wie alt sie sei, antwortet sie, dass es ihr gerade nicht einfällt. Auf die nächste Frage antwortet "Ginger" ihr mit irgendwelchem Unsinn vom Tanzen, den sie Tags zuvor Debbie erzählen wollte. Frank lehnt sich entspannt zurück und lächelt, da er weiß, dass er damit durch kommt. 23. Szene: Ian hat den Beweis ,Mandy und Ian laufen herum und sie will wissen, wie lange er schon weiß, dass er schwul ist. Er sagt: Schon immer eigentlich. Vielleicht seit Justin Timberlake. Die beiden reden weiter darüber und Mandy fragt ihn, ob er das alles nur erfindet mit seinem Schwulsein, damit sie ihre Brüder zurückpfeift. Er beichtet ihr, dass nur sie und Lip davon wissen und Mandy verspricht ihm, es nicht weiter zu sagen. Er beweist ihr, dass es nicht an ihr liegt indem er ihr an die Brust fasst und ihre Hand nimmt und in seinen Intimbereich hält. Da da keine Reaktion stattfindet überzeugt sie das und sie glaubt ihm. 24. Szene: Die Familie entscheidet, was sie mit Gina machen sollten Ms Rogero vom Sozialamt erklärt Fiona, dass sie davon ausgehen kann, dass sie alle sechs Monate vorbeikommen werden. Frank wird mal wieder politisch inkorrekt und hackt auf dem Sozialsystem rum. Die Sozialarbeiterin gibt ihm daraufhin etwas weniger freiwillig den Scheck. Die Dame sagt, da "Ginger" schon 93 ist, macht sie eh nicht mehr lang und sie und ihr Kollege verschwinden aus dem Haus. Frank winkt ihnen mit dem Scheck hinterher und Fiona schnappt ihn sich um ihn für die Gasrechnung zu verwenden. 25. Szene: Mandy bietet Ian Hilfe an Now friends, Mandy tells Ian that she’ll pretend to be his girlfriend at school so no one will give him a hard time (maybe they can even make a movie with that premise), and it’ll also keep the creeps away from her. Besides she’s never had a real boyfriend before. Someone she could, “actually do stuff with, instead of just getting fingerbanged all the time.” 26. Szene: Debbie lässt Gina gehen The Ginger plan goes off without a hitch, although they say they’ll check back every six months. After the officials leave, they dump her back at the nursing home, traumatizing poor little Debbie, who will add teardrops to her next batch of Swiss Cake Rolls. 27. Szene: Fiona trifft eine Entscheidung The episode ends with Fiona deciding not to accept Tony’s offer of dinner with his mother, and instead showing up at Steve’s chop shop, and Ian and Mandy relaxing on his bed, now BFF’s. 28. Szene: Abspann Musik # Lifestyle That Got Away - The High Strung # The Luck You Got - The High Strung # In Your Neighborhood -High Planes Drifters # Fractured - Swapmeet Shakedown (The Riot Bros) # Vireo's Eye - Future Island # Teenage Wishlist - Soho3 # What I Said - Alien Crime Syndictae # If I Ask You Nicely - Gomez # We Wish You An Indie Christmas - Extreme Music # Life's A Party - Tim Meyers # Whistling Joe - Bosshouse # I Only Want To Be With You - Me First and the Gimme Gimmes # Mix - Gomez # Riding My Bike - Soho3 # Colored Flying Bird - The High Plane Drifters # Years - Jesse B. Marchant # November Was White, December Was Grey- Say Hi Besetzung Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Staffel 1